


Sideline Stories: Kiss Cam (Trini)

by UnicornAffair



Series: Wild Pitch [31]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Finally, with spring coming along it meant that baseball season was upon them. Having only four tickets, Trini invites Jason and Billy to a baseball game as a double date.Takes place after Chapter 25
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Wild Pitch [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/852030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Sideline Stories: Kiss Cam (Trini)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/gifts).



> Happy (belated, I'm so sorry) Birthday to my dear friend. One who I can confide in and who has shown me nothing but support and true friendship. Thank you so much for everything you do <3, even it's just listening to me ramble. For you, as per our tradition will have a Cranscott story :)
> 
> This year has been a bit of a crazy one, all things considered, but it's a good chance to take stock of what's important. As Wild Pitch's extended is reaching 1 million words, I've wanted to celebrate with something special and give back to people who have been so amazing. You'll see that this is part of a little double date mini series. Something fun and light, (and in universe) that can be a distraction from the world crumbling around us. 
> 
> Thank you so much for staying on this journey with me
> 
> PS. I'm very aware that the Padres switched their colors (in 2019 they went back to their original colors of Brown and Gold) Wild Pitch takes place in the 2017-2018 school year which means they are still Navy and White.

For Christmas, the GSA had done a Secret Santa exchange. Trini had been holding onto the San Diego Padres tickets that Mike had given her for months. Being there in person was so different than watching it on tv. The best part? She was finally going to a baseball game with her  _ friends _ and not her  _ family.  _ Trini was excited to be going with her  _ girlfriend,  _ and as for the other two tickets...she had asked Jason and Billy to come along with them. The two had just come out as  _ officially _ a couple and this would be a nice way to have a  _ double date.  _ Plus, June felt more comfortable sending Trini all the way to San Diego now that there would be two boys going along with them.

“Where’s your wallet?” June asked, as Trini was just about to go out the front door to wait for her ride out front. 

With a heavy sigh, Trini turned around to face her, “My back pocket” Following Amanda’s advice, Trini decided against the baggier loose fitting pants to accentuate her  _ ass _ ets. Unfortunately, girl pants meant the tiniest front pockets. How she already missed her cargo pants. “Why?”

“Because you’re in the city, that’s not safe” June frowned, going back to get something that would surely annoy her eldest daughter. “Someone could reach in and steal it”

“I think I’d  _ feel _ if someone was touching my  _ ass,  _ mom” Trini folded her arms, tilting her head to the side...oh no.  _ Oh no.  _ Her mom was pulling out the fanny pack, “I’m  _ not _ wearing that. Hell no. You’re  _ kidding” _

“You know I  _ never _ kid about your safety” June held it out, the stern look in her eye said it all, she meant business. “You can put sunscreen in here too”

“It’s dorky” No one,  _ no one _ wore fanny packs anymore. It was embarrassing enough when the Gomez family lived in Florida and June insisted on wearing one to Disney World. “It’s  _ stupid”  _

“Humor me” Trini knew that she would be at a stand still with her mother. Giving in she grabbed the stupid fanny pack and headed to the door. Just because she  _ took _ it didn’t mean she would have to  _ wear _ it.

The sound of the Cranston van beeping saved the freaking day. “Gotta go!” Trini rushed out only...for June to follow her. Ugh. 

Jason was in the driver's seat, as Billy didn’t like to drive and Candace Cranston felt more comfortable with the quarterback at the wheel. As June was approaching Jason’s side, the boy knew it was best to roll down the window for her. “Now do you remember how to get there?”

“Yes ma’am” He nodded, knowing the way by having been to San Diego with June many times in the past for special PFLAG meetings during a hard time in Jason’s life.

“Here’s money for gas and parking” June reached into her back pocket to pull out a couple of twenties. “Traffic is going to be a mess at the end of the game, so you should either wait until the crowd lets out a bit or try leaving  _ early”  _ Her mom mode was in full effect, “Be  _ safe, _ have  _ fun,  _ Trini you text me when you get there”

“Of course” Trini sighed, knowing that her mother meant well, but she still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. She wanted to  _ go,  _ to be out on the road with her friends. “But we gotta go now, don’t wanna be late” 

“Bye Mrs. Gomez” Kimberly leaned forward, “Be sure to watch, maybe you’ll see us on tv” With the tickets being in the bleachers they were prime targets for the jumbotron or even a spot. 

The group of four said their little goodbyes and half waves to Trini’s mother as Jason pulled out of the driveway. It was then their road trip into the city began. Billy turned in his chair to talk to the girls, frowning upon getting a good look at them. “What’re you wearing? We’re going to a  _ Padres _ game” He shook his head disapprovingly.

Jason was bad enough...refusing to wear anything outside of his pride and joy Los Angeles Dodgers gear. He had his dodger blue hat backwards, khaki shorts, and Clayton Kershaw jersey, a look complete with a pair of sunglasses. Billy, despite being a Cincinnati reds fan, knew to support the  _ home team.  _ He had his navy baseball cap, a basic navy Padres t-shirt, and grey shorts, a mitt in his lap. Kimberly on the other hand wasn’t even wearing the colors of a team in California. A true and true Boston Red Sox fan. She had on a red tank top, white short shorts, and a navy visor with the red  _ B.  _ And Trini….didn’t have any sort of MLB gear at all. She elected to wear a basic Angel Grove softball tee, a backwards carolina blue hat and jeans. 

Trini shrugged at the accusation, he should be happy that she wore anything baseball related to begin with. As a migrant teenager, she didn’t spend enough time in one town to grow an attachment to a team. Her father, of course, was hugely into the Texas Rangers...but it never struck her as deep. While  _ Kimberly,  _ she was a New Englander through and through thanks to Teddy boy and the Harts. 

“So?”

“They’re not even  _ playing _ the Red Sox” Billy shook his head, they weren’t playing the  _ Dodgers  _ either. “What am I going to do with you guys?” Him, and his hodge podge of a mess of friends.

“Ah you love us” Jason teased with a huge grin on his face. Ever since he and Billy had gone official, the quarterback came off as lighter, smiled more. 

Billy’s expression softened, glancing over to his boyfriend, “I do” He chuckled, “Are you even going to root for the home team?”

Kimberly draped her arm around Trini’s shoulders, she personally didn’t have any stakes in the game. She was looking forward to spending an afternoon with three of her close friends. “Sure” 

*****

Just like any road trip between friends, it was full of laughter, car karaoke, breaking down hypothetical scenarios, Kimberly constantly updating her snap story, and most importantly...talking about people in their lives that weren’t in the car with them. 

What’s said in the van  _ stays _ in the van. 

When they got to the big city, Jason was sure to park far enough away where lots weren’t too expensive, but close enough that they wouldn’t have to walk a long distance. The worst part about the end of a big game was getting the hell outta there among a crowd, and then hoping not to get stuck in traffic.

“Billy, what the hell is that?” Trini asked as she got out of the car, it felt so great to stretch her legs after sitting in the car. 

Sure enough, Billy had clipped a navy fanny pack around his waist with the white San Diego Padres SD printed on it. He boasted a huge smile on his face, “We’re in the city” The boy had deep pockets yet showed  _ no _ shame in his fashion choices. “...Do you want me to hold onto anything?”

Kimberly shook her phone to show that on the back she had a little pocket for her credit card. Trini on the other hand was more than happy to give up her wallet...so her mom  _ may _ have had a point in needing something. But a  _ fanny pack?  _ That was certainly not the way to go. “Thanks Billy”

Walking to the park in pairs, Kimberly rested a hand in Trini’s back pocket, keeping close to her girlfriend. Billy and Jason were a couple of paces behind them. Jason kept a watchful eye on their surroundings, hoping not to run into any trouble as Billy insisted on using his free hand to hold his boyfriend’s hand. He could feel the magic, today would be the day he would catch a home run ball. 

Wanting to mark the double date as a special occasion, Kimberly insisted that they get a group photo of them in front of the park as a way to remember it. That and a way to brag to any of her followers on instagram that she was out having a life. Even when they finally found their seats, she would still find a way to take pictures as opposed to paying attention to the game in front of her. Aesthetics were important after all. She would put her feet out in the empty space in front of her to get a cute photo of her shoes with the field behind them. Selfies of just her, a couple of her and Trini, she even made sure to ask the people seated behind them to take a photo of their group. Her priorities were set. 

Jason had his arms folded watching the game intently, keeping conversation with Billy beside him. Trini leaned forward, looking past Kimberly to address her friend. “What’s on your mind?”

“I’m hungry, but I don’t know what I want”

Kimberly  _ finally _ set down her phone, “Ooh they have paradise bowls” Petco Park featured a lovely bowl of fresh fruits. She had her eye on those as soon as they walked in.

“That’s not  _ baseball food”  _ Jason frowned, as one of the carnivores in the group he wasn’t going to be caught eating a fruit bowl at a  _ game.  _ “I’m thinking hot dog or nachos” 

“Ha” Trini  _ knew _ the kind of  _ ‘nacho cheese’  _ stadiums used, these were  _ no _ nachos. “I don’t think  _ either _ of those is a good option” A Texan at heart, she set her sights high on the prize, “There’s  _ brisket _ here” She had seen a couple of barbecue stands on the way up. 

Billy slowly nodded his forehead creasing in thought, “I want ice cream, but only if it’s in a helmet cup” He lit up, “I collect those from every game I’ve ever gone to” A simple explanation that was  _ so _ Billy Cranston. One day he would have one from every stadium. 

“Mmm” Jason was still indecisive, the boy scratching his head, “I dunno” He started to glance around to see if the other fans had bought anything that  _ looked _ good. 

“You could get both” Kimberly suggested, the game had only just begun as they were sitting in the third inning. There was plenty of time to get something  _ now, _ and then later.

“How do they do their cheese here Bill?” He asked, looking in his boyfriend’s direction. “Do you get the little dipping cup, or do they spread it on top?”

“Does that matter?” Trini asked with a frown, still disgusted at the idea of him even considering the nachos. “You  _ do _ know how they keep that stuff right?” Jason shrugged, deciding that it was worth the risk.

“It absolutely matters” Billy chimed in, “Dipping is the  _ only _ way to eat nachos. You can control how much chip to cheese ratio there is”

“Nah” Kimberly was quick to disagree with him, “The  _ best _ way is when the cheese is drizzled across the chips” With her hand she did an imaginary demonstration to how she liked her chips done. To Trini this argument was stupid, but here they were.

“That’s going to lead to soggy chips” Billy wasn’t going to back down from his stance, “And not to mention  _ messy,  _ you’ll get cheese all over your hand!” Leave it to Kimberly to choose the method that came across as more chaotic as Billy preferred a nice and neat method. “Do you do that with  _ ketchup _ and  _ fries?” _

“Uh,  _ yeah”  _

Billy frowned, disgusted, “You’re a  _ spreader”  _

“Dipping is  _ not _ some sort of superior culinary experience!”

Wanting to break up this little disagreement, Trini piped up, “What about the nachos they put in the  _ helmet?”  _ She nodded her head in the direction of a man sitting down the ways. Unlike the cute little ice cream helmets used as ice cream bowls. The chip helmets were of the same material, only, human head size. Filled to the brim with a dollop of cheese right in the center with an assortment of peppers for those wanting an extra kick.

Kimberly and Billy followed Trini’s gaze, their mouth slightly agape at the horrific sight. Even as a ‘spreader’ this was an atrocity. “Don’t get that” The nachos directly underneath didn’t stand a chance. 75% of those chips weren’t even  _ touching _ a flavor...they were just chips.

“....I think I’m just going to get a brat” Jason got up, unsure of what even  _ happened,  _ but as the one sitting between Kimberly and Billy he wanted to use a food run as an escape to get himself out of the conversation. A bratwurst served as a meat with a bit more substance for Jason’s tastes. “You guys want anything?”

“I’ll help you carry” Kimberly offered, a smile tugging on her lips, “I’ll pick something up for you” While it came off as a  _ nice offer,  _ Trini was immediately worried of what her vegetarian girlfriend would possibly come back with for her to try. Jason was right, this was a  _ baseball game, _ to Trini that meant  _ stadium food,  _ not….not a fruit salad. 

“Ohh yay” Trini gritted her teeth, doing her best to smile. She could only hope that Jason would steer her in the right direction. 

When the two of them left, Billy slid closer to Trini as this would be a chance for the two outliers to talk. “Thank you for inviting us to this” He smiled, always appreciative of his friends. “I know you had a lot of choices…” The softball team, the GSA, Trini and Kimberly had gotten close to many people over the course of the year. 

“Of  _ course”  _ Trini wanted to ask two people that would thoroughly  _ enjoy _ being at a game. “I know this semester has been  _ crazy,  _ I feel like we hardly get to see you” Softball season was so demanding thanks to Coach Repulsa, but it was almost over, “But once summer comes around, it’ll be the six of us”  _ Just like old times.  _

“I don’t get a chance to say this often, but I’m glad you’re back” Billy couldn’t imagine how his sophomore year would have gone if his old friend didn’t return. Would he and Jason be together like they were now? Or would they still eat lunch by themselves under the stairs? Talking sports and avoiding how they truly felt about one another. Zack and Amanda certainly wouldn’t be together...and Kimberly...would she have found happiness? “Summer is going to be fun. I’ve got a bucket list of things to do if you want to add to it”

“Yeah, lemme look” Trini had to take a few seconds to try and figure out Billy’s android phone but as long as the screen didn’t go dark, she’d be okay. 

_ Camping _

_ Bonfires---S’mores _

_ Fishing _

_ Baseball Games _

_ Beach _

_ Road Trips _

_ Canoeing/Kayaking _

_ Picnic _

_ Make tye dye t-shirts _

_ Water balloon fight _

_ 5k  _

_ Drive In Movie _

_ Watch the sunrise _

“Wow you’ve got some ambitious things on here” Trini was  _ not _ thrilled that a 5k mini marathon was on the list. She had an inkling of suspicion that Kimberly was to blame about that.

“It’s the first summer in six years that we’re all together” He had been looking forward to it as a way to relive the best summer of their lives. 

“Well if that’s the case I definitely have one to add”

_ Go to a concert/music festival _

Now that they were sixteen and had access to cars, their friendship went beyond the Sandlot and being home before dinner.

Jason and Kimberly returned with food in hand, Billy scooted back so the two could have their seats in the middle once more. Chocolate ice cream in a little Padres helmet for Billy and a set of San Diego famous carne asada fries for Trini. Their partners did  _ well _ at fetching them snacks. Kimberly got her fruit bowl and Jason a bratwurst. 

“So no hot dog?” Trini had meant to ask earlier, but Kimberly and Billy had steered the conversation into dipping vs spreading discourse. 

“Ah, it’s not a  _ Dodger Dog”  _ As in to him, nothing else would compare.

Now with food in hand they were able to  _ really _ enjoy the game in front of them. As pitchers Kimberly and Jason would take personal offense to the umpires bad calls, despite being hundreds of feet away from the plate. Billy would pipe in with a statistic every now and again. And of course the age old hypothetical of which song would they pick as their walk up. A ten second intro for the batter to get to the plate. Angel Groves baseball team had it, as their field had the nice speakers. Zack chose the first ten seconds of Ozzy Osbourne’s  _ Crazy Train.  _ Kimberly hoped with the softball team getting a field, they would be starting a new tradition.

Would Rita Repulsa let Trini pick a heavy metal song? Absolutely. That woman was fearless. 

“Fun fact” Billy swallowed a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, “Petco park is a  _ pitchers park”  _ He went on further to explain, “We’re at marine level and with the dense wind blowing in from the ocean, it’s hard to get a good hit off...the offense has to work even harder to get on the board”

“That explains the riveting score of zero to one” Kimberly did her best announcing voice, which only made herself laugh at how dumb it sounded.

Billy was about to turn this into a teaching lesson to how, and the location of parks can give teams an edge when the inning changed. A media timeout and a chance for Petco Park to get their audience excited with none other than interaction with a video board. 

“Alright time to pucker up and get close to your honey it’s time for the  _ kiss cam”  _

“Oh  _ lord”  _ Trini  _ hated _ any time the video board would try and showcase fans in the stands to get them to do ridiculous things. Kids? Sure, adults? Eh. Trini always got annoyed when Gabe and Michael, two little kids would do whatever it took to get on the jumbotron. Signs, dance cam, it was their life’s  _ mission _ to be up there. Trini...not so much.

Jason chuckled to himself as he watched couples be taken by surprise and eventually give in and do the kiss just so the camera would be off of them. One guy that was featured looked to his left, and right, he had come alone so instead he kissed his beer cup and that earned a round of applause. 

“Aww old people” Kimberly commented when the screen honed in on an elderly couple. 

_ And then the jumbotron focused on a group of four teenagers. _

“What kind of asshole would wear  _ red _ to a Padres game?” Trini asked with a frown, before coming to the  _ horrifying _ realization that the asshole wearing red to a Padres game was none other than her own girlfriend.

With Jason and Kimberly sitting next to each other they made for the  _ perfect  _ house divided couple. She was an east coast fan, he was on the west coast and...well, they were both very pretty people. On the outside looking in it was easy to  _ assume _ that they were the ones that were dating. Trini was sure if Jason wasn’t wearing sunglasses he would look like a deer caught in the headlights. He shook his head, using his hand to try and signal that  _ this _ wasn’t a thing. Kimberly on the other hand didn’t miss a beat. They wanted to see a kiss? Well she wasn’t shy. 

The former head cheerleader took everyone,  _ including _ Trini by surprise when she rested a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek, turning her head in her direction so she could kiss her. Just like any other couple that was featured. Jason rested his hand on his hat, pushing the brim down and sinking into his chair as if that meant people wouldn’t see them. 

Billy knew best, that public displays of affection weren’t for  _ them,  _ so he leaned over his boyfriend to wave to the camera. He wanted to be on the jumbotron too. “Hi mom!” As if Candace could actually... _ hear _ him. Billy could cross this off of his bucket list. 

Like any other couple, they were only featured for a couple of seconds before moving onto the next thing. When Kimberly pulled away from the kiss, she licked her lips, far too proud of herself.

“Kim  _ oh my god”  _ Trini registered all of that happening. Kimberly told June to look for them on  _ tv _ when now they were probably going to be featured on youtube in compilations. It wasn’t even  _ Pride Night. _

“What?” Kimberly laughed, she wasn’t going to kiss Jason. “It was the kiss cam!” And she wanted to participate. “Are you  _ actually _ mad?”

Trini sighed, “No....” No this would be a story to brag about for  _ years.  _ The girls on the softball team would get a kick out of it, Mike from the GSA would be downright proud. “Oh my  _ god”  _

“I know” The softball pitcher smirked, glancing down to her nails, “I’m  _ amazing”  _ And full of herself.

Billy offered Trini his water bottle, “You look flushed” As Trini’s cheeks reddened, he was concerned for her health under the sun. 

Kimberly let out a laugh, knowing  _ full well _ that she was the cause of it. Trini reached over to take his offer, commenting lowly, “It’s the fries”

“It’s “the fries”.” Jason teased, using his fingers to air quote. After the entire park watched him  _ not _ get kissed by the pretty girl he needed to distract himself with  _ anything _ and poor Trini was the target. 

_ “Totally  _ the fries” Kimberly agreed.

“You guys are both assholes” Trini handed the water back to Billy, the  _ nice _ one of the group. “Thank you  _ Billy”  _

When Billy finished up his ice cream he had asked Jason to accompany him into stopping at the team shop. It left the girls alone for a couple of minutes. Kimberly and Trini eased into one another, after sharing a kiss and  _ nothing happening _ it felt comfortable for Trini to drape her arm around Kimberly’s shoulders, Kimberly resting a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh. A kiss cam was one helluva ice breaker to make a baseball game  _ feel _ like an actual date. 

Of course the one thing Billy wanted to do was to catch a home run ball, it took him leaving for one to be scorched out into the dugout, hitting the bleacher seat where he had been sitting to pop behind them. Kimberly jumped in surprise and practically landed in Trini’s lap, knocking over the rest of her fries in the process. 

“And to think you play softball” Trini couldn’t help but laugh, Kimberly was so preoccupied with her damn phone she didn’t see it coming until the ball sounded off of the metal. She was  _ lucky _ the likes of Gia or the freshmen players weren’t with them, Kimberly wouldn’t  _ ever _ live that down. 

“Oh shut up” Not so fun when the tables were turned.

Poor Billy and Jason would have to see the moment out in the stadium on a television knowing that their seats were  _ right there.  _ The two boys finally returned a half an inning later, Billy with a  _ big _ shopping bag from the team store. Jason behind him had to unbutton his Dodgers jersey to reveal a brand new Padres t-shirt...that was the most he was going to budge on his team. 

“I got something for you guys” Billy pulled out a light grey and navy form fitting ladies v-neck t-shirt for Kimberly. For Trini he bought a navy baseball cap, the SD logo being in rainbow to celebrate their pride month. “So you’ll have something for the  _ home team _ to wear next time we do this”

_ Next time.  _

Now that the Sandlot gang was  _ back _ and on the verge of a  _ summer break,  _ Trini didn’t have a single doubt in her mind. They’d be making multiple trips to San Diego for afternoon games, just like this. 

“Oh my god Billy you didn’t have to do this, thank you” Kimberly stole the words right out of her mouth, “We definitely have to come back on pride night”


End file.
